


Leg Night

by mutedtempest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intercrural Sex, Lotura - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedtempest/pseuds/mutedtempest
Summary: Lotor wakes up in the middle of the night and thinks he won't be able to get back to sleep. Allura convinces him that he will, using her legs. Yep.





	Leg Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garbage_dono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/gifts), [Gyogyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyogyo/gifts).



> This is thanks to the Lotura discord, and the lovely discussion about intercrural stuff there. You're all wonderful, and I'm still not that comfy with smut but this was fun. @garbage_dono and @Gyogyo, you're grand <3
> 
> No set time for this but I'd imagine season 6 before everything goes to hell.

Nights that weren’t plagued with nightmares were still relatively rare for him, and when Lotor awoke, far too early but naturally rather than jolted from a dream into a cold sweat and a tangle of sheets, he sighed in contentment that he was not yet accustomed to. The sigh brought him the scent of juniberries and starlight, as he was curled around Allura, his forehead resting on the back of her shoulder as he carefully shifted to avoid waking her in his attempt to ward off the impending danger of her hair suffocating him.

He managed not to perish, but not to avoid waking her. She was very sensitive to his nightmares and it had become very common for her to wake up the second she heard his breath catch or felt his hand on her side clench involuntarily. He couldn’t say that he didn’t appreciate it; her holding him through the dreams, whispering soft comforts and assurances to him as he fought to come back to the present was something he’d never experienced from anyone. Dayak had comforted him as a child and young teen, when she could, but it was in her very militaristic way and while it had helped, it had never exactly been soft.

Allura, in contrast, was the definition of softness. Despite her status as a warrior and Paladin of Voltron, with the corresponding muscle mass and strength, her hands were smooth and like velvet on his skin, as if she had not spent decaphoebes holding and using various weapons and piloting warships. Her curves and the way she was able to fit into him as though she’d been made to do just that always made him feel as though he were on the edge of some dimension he was perfectly capable of entering but had never had any knowledge of. 

It helped more than he was able to tell her, but perhaps he didn’t need to. She never used it as a weapon against him in the aftermath. Never would. He knew it as he knew he was breathing; it was not in her to be able to do so. And when he was finally able to release the tension in his muscles and shake off the shackles of the nightmares, he could turn in her arms, meet her eyes, see nothing but concern and support, and be able to fall asleep holding her. 

Tonight, of course, wasn’t one of those nights. On the contrary, he’d been sleeping deeply and restfully after one of their more intimate encounters, which had been getting more and more rare of late due to increasing responsibilities for the both of them. They'd ended up going three rounds, since they had the entire night to themselves, and he wouldn't have traded it for anything. He was tired and sore in all the most pleasant ways, but knew he likely wouldn’t be falling back to sleep. The Castle was still deep in its sleep cycle and he felt awful for waking her. 

But she didn’t seem in any way upset. In fact, she only turned halfway over to reach one hand out for him awkwardly as he put some distance between their bodies so he could leave the bed. May as well get some work done; he had strategy plans to draw up for a meeting with his generals the next afternoon. 

The sound she made couldn’t really be classified as speech. More a sleepy murmuring with an inquisitive rise at the end, and he smothered a laugh. She really was adorable when she was like this, completely at ease and intensely cuddly. But she was so wonderful at comforting his many nighttime attacks of emotion that he leaned back in to kiss her shoulder lightly. 

“It’s fine, love. I’m all right; I simply cannot sleep any longer and was going to go do some work in the observatory.”

She hummed in the affirmative for a second before appearing to wake up a bit more. Squinting at the readout of the time on her bedside table, she turned to look at him with eyes clouded over with exhaustion. “I’d really rather you stayed with me, if it’s all the same. You need the rest and I would do nothing but worry about you.”

This time he did laugh, kissing her forehead. “There’s truly nothing to worry over, Allura. I promise I would tell you if anything were amiss. I suppose I’ve simply gotten used to getting only small amounts of sleep.”

“Yes, but you’ve been so tired the past few quintants. Things have been so stressful for both sides, and we’ve so rarely had a moment to ourselves. I like being able to feel you next to me.” She was almost, but not quite, pouting as she said it, gazing at him sadly. “Please?”

She didn’t mean it in any sort of seductive way. He knew that very well. They really were both exhausted, and yet his traitorous body was rebelling against him and he could already feel the coil of heat beginning to unfurl deep within. With a quiet sigh, since he could never deny her anything, he climbed back into the bed and lay facing her, tucking her head under his chin. She always seemed to fall asleep most easily this way. 

Her hands running over his back and sides weren’t making things any easier, though. He sighed deeply and tried to even out his breathing. They’d just gone three rounds a few vargas ago, after all; the poor thing was obviously exhausted…

Not that she seemed to care much, by the way her hips were moving lightly into his, in time with her hands on his back, fingertips ghosting over his scars and making him shiver. He felt himself respond without any true thought, meeting her hips with his, and laughed a bit breathlessly.

“Allura. Are you awake?”

“Mostly,” came her reply, quiet but definitely cognizant. “I can stop if you’d rather. I just like how this feels.”

He could feel her blushing against him and grinned. It was still rare for her to express her wants and what she liked so directly, and the hand that had been on her back went to her hair to bury itself there so he could move her head up to kiss her. It was gentle, and she pulled away after a moment to stroke his face and look into his eyes, seeming concerned. 

“We don’t have to do anything, Lotor.”

Her concern for his feelings was still new enough to be a surprise, but after a tick or so he gave her a reassuring smile and took her hand, guiding it down his body until she could feel the evidence of her effect on him. She gave a quiet gasp and wrapped her fingers around him, stroking lazily over his raised ridges and down to run her fingertips over his knot, moving back in to kiss him. 

“I would very much like to if you’re still willing, Princess,” he murmured on a gasp when she pulled away, moving to her ear to gently nibble on the point. Her breathing had gone rather ragged, much like his own in the past few dobashes, and she nodded, making him laugh as he had to quickly release her ear to avoid drawing blood with his fangs when she moved. 

She was still obviously sleepy, but he wasn’t doing a lot better at the moment. So he was more than relieved when she met his eyes and sighed, “Slow, please. And if it’s all right, not inside at first. I’m still rather sensitive from earlier…”

She blushed and looked away at that, but Lotor only smiled, gently turning her until he was spooning behind her once more. She made no move to protest, but he turned her head to the side a bit so she could look at him anyway. “It will feel better this way, I promise,” he whispered, sliding gently between her thighs, his ridges just brushing the edges of her folds. They’d discovered quite some time ago during a sparring session that Lotor had a deep appreciation for the strength of her thighs, and while they’d never used this position as the entirety of the encounter before, it had been a favored part of the process more than once. Allura gave a quick nod, turning to kiss him as best she could and taking his hand in hers to move it to her breast.

“Touch me here,” she breathed as she started to move against him, her slickness and his letting his ridges slide over her easily. 

“As my Empress commands,” he moaned, breathless at the feel of her thighs squeezing perfectly around him as he moved. Her arm bent back to hold his head as she bared her neck to him, and he tried to keep his stokes as even as he could at the gesture. Each breath ended on a moan as he gently sank his fangs into the side of her neck, being as careful as he could not to leave marks. 

She didn’t seem to mind terribly much, though, if her moans of his name were any indication. He moved his hips a bit to change the angle slightly and drew his claws ever so gently over her nipple, making her shudder against him and grip his hair even more tightly. 

“L-Lotor, oh Ancients,” she gasped as she tightened those magnificent legs a bit more, causing him to curse in Galran as he gripped her breast rather tightly and increased his pace. He could feel his strokes starting to get erratic as the pleasure became too overwhelming for him, but he tried to slow himself down to draw it out for her so she could find her release. 

She turned her face toward his and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a bad angle for it, especially with the way he was moving between her legs, but she was so insistent he couldn’t think to deny her. She pulled his hair, making him growl into the kiss, and he finally let go of her breast to move his hand down to stroke her.

At that, she bucked back into him, her thighs squeezing involuntarily. "Void, Allura – I _can’t -_ " he rasped when he tore his mouth from hers, worrying the juncture of her neck and shoulder with his fangs.

She answered with a drawn out moan, moving her hips back into him as much as she could. “So close…you feel so good…” she whispered, almost slippery against him with the intensity of her desire, her thighs as well as her hips flexing against him perfectly. “With me?” she asked, pulling him up by the hair to kiss him desperately. _“Please!”_

He barely managed to pull away enough to growl, “Sages take me, Allura, anything!” before he allowed himself to let go, hearing her cry of his name and feeling her release against him somehow through the white hot haze of pleasure he was trapped in. 

It took some time for him to come back to himself, and when he did, he opened his eyes to meet hers. She’d turned in his arms and was gently but firmly stroking his knot, pressing gentle kisses to his chest and shoulders. He sighed and ran a hand down her back, pulling her closer. She murmured happily against him and he smiled, kissing her forehead. She smelled of sweat and starlight and Allura, and he’d whispered the “I adore you,” before he gave it a thought.

She paused in her knot massage and looked up at him, eyes shining with happiness. “I feel the same, but I’m not going to be able to stay awake for long…” 

Lotor only laughed, amused at how sleepily apologetic she sounded. “Nor I. There are still a few vargas until the day cycle begins. Would you spend them with me?” 

The only answer he received was the feel of her hand dropping from him and her forehead bumping his shoulder. He grinned and turned onto his back, settling her against his chest and joining her in sleep almost immediately.


End file.
